


I’ll meet you in the park

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Sorry, the titles trash, I got it from a song.FLUFF about The boys hanging out in the park on Wednesday.





	I’ll meet you in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.

MERCREDI 13h54

 

The 5 boys were all sat down on the grass in the park. Luckily, Arthur brought some weed so it wasn’t that boring.  
After about 10 minutes of talking about their boring school schedules, Basile thought it would be a good idea to switch the topic of conversation, to Eliott and Lucas, since he really couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Also, he was just curious. Lucas didn’t talk about him much before, or at all, really.  
“So, how’d you two meet?” He asked. 

Eliott started talking before Lucas could even open his mouth. 

“Us two? Well, me and Lucas met at the bus stop, after the first common room meeting. But I could tell he kept glancing at me throughout the meeting.”

“WHAT? I could’ve sworn you were looking at Chloé. I mean, she WINKED at you, Lucas.” Arthur mentioned. Lucas cringed a bit, and Elliot gave him a bit of a jealous look. Lucas winked at him as a joke, and it made Eliott laugh. 

“Then we smoked some weed I had and Chloé showed up.” Eliott scoffed after the last part. 

“Man, you really don’t like her, do you?” Lucas chuckled, “You don’t even try to look at her when she talks to you.”

“Yeah, because all I wanna do is stare at you, Lulu. She kept getting in the way.” The boys all laughed at Eliott’s comment. He kissed Lucas’ temple and smiled. “Anything else you wanna know?”

“When did you guys realize you liked each other?” Yann offered. 

“I don’t know about him,” Lucas began, “but it was that night at your flat about a little over a month ago when we hung out. You asked me to stay for a bit and have a beer, so I did. Then, I saw your drawings. When you told me the animal up there was your spirit animal, I got confident. I decided to flirt a bit and ask how you’d draw me.”

The boys oohed at Lucas playfully.

“Yeah, you did. I didn’t think you had it in you. I was struck back so I said ‘I don’t know’. Then, you had the nerve to use your eyebrows. I was utterly shocked. I remember thinking to myself, ‘he has some balls!’ I think that was when I realized there was something about you that made me want to learn more. I got so comfortable with you that I showed you my favorite type of music.” Eliott said. 

“Yeah, dubstep. I still can’t believe you listen to it on vinyl.”

“ON VINYL? You’ve got to be kidding!” Basile spewed. 

“Dude? He was saying something.” Arthur pointed out. “Shhh!”

“Anyways, then we smoked some more and he blew a fucking smoke ring. A SMOKE RING.” The boys laughed and Elliot got a little embarrassed and hit Lucas’ shoulder playfully. 

“Well, I started truly falling for you when you started playing the piano. It was like something clicked, and I just, wow.”

“Wait, you play piano?” Arthur was shocked. 

“You’ve never mentioned this to me before, and I’m your best friend!” Yann exclaimed. 

“Well, you guys should’ve heard him. He was awesome. It was beautiful.”

“Thanks. I haven’t touched a piano in years at that point, but there was something about you that made me do it anyways.” Lucas ruffled Eliott’s hair and Eliott responded by giving him a quick peck. 

“How about your first kiss?” Basile asked. He really didn’t know where boundaries were set, but Eliott didn’t seem to mind. 

“Funny enough, we had a double date, with our girlfriends.” Eliott paused, knowing the guys would probably burst into laughter with this information, and he was right. He waited for them to calm down before continuing.

“Mine got all sassy on me, so I lashed out a bit. Lucas’ followed Lucille for some reason, leaving the two of us alone. Then, we ditched them.”

“It was pretty exhilarating, to be honest. We made it to some place Eliott dragged me to and my phone was running low on battery. We needed light since it was dark, and my phone had to die, of course, so we had to use Eliott’s flashlight.” Lucas saw that Eliott wanted to finish the story, just by seeing the look on his face. He gestured for Eliott to continue. 

“I took Lucas to a special place for me. I teased him a bit and found out he was scared of the dark.”

“Wait, are you actually?” Yann had a teasing grin on his face. He and Arthur exchanged a glance. 

“No, I’m not scared of the dark, god! How the hell would you act with a weird dude turning the flashlight on and off again, constantly, while laughing at you?”

“Get to the good part!” Basile was getting a bit anxious. 

“Baz! Let them tell it how they want. You asked for it. Just be patient.” Arthur was getting annoyed by Basile.

“Anyways,” Eliott continued, “when I turned off the flashlight for the last time, I went into the rain, since it started raining. I waited for him to come out. He came out eventually to join me, and I made a joke to lighten the mood. He held his hands out and I grabbed them, I even squeezed them to make sure it was real, that I wasn’t imagining things.”

The boys started awing and it caused Lucas to blush a bit, he could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks.

“We stared at each other a bit more, until Lucas here, jumped and kissed me. I caught him with my hands, and after we kissed, we hugged in disbelief.”

Basile started clapping, and Arthur told him to cut it out. Yann shook his head at Basile and sighed. “We get it Baz, it’s romantic, but you don’t need to clap.”

“I know but, it was just too cute. I’m really truly happy for you guys.” Basile stated. He pulled the two into a hug.

The guys continued to smoke some more and had a great time at the park.


End file.
